MULTIFORCE HOMEPAGE
INTRODUCTION The MultiForce is a group of various exceptional individuals who have bound together with the purpose of saving lives and worlds throughout the multiverse. They act as a single group when the time requires. RULES OF PARTICIPATION New Members *Anyone can request to have their character as part of the MultiForce, but the MultiForce members are not required to accept all entries. *New characters CANNOT be based in a universe separate from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They cannot conflict with the general content and rules of the Sonic lore. Characters CAN be seperate from the Sonic Verse when submitted, but if they are to be accepted, they MUST '''be converted into a format that does not conflict with the Sonic verse. CURRENT PLOT SYSTEM '''Note: After some time, we've transitioned to summarized plot outlines instead of long-winded roleplaying. #Each series of MultiForce stories are a season. A season is 16 episodes long PLUS 1 finale. This may be lengthened depending on the amount of members. #Each user gets to host 2 stories per season, which means you get to come up with an episode plot. You can make the episode center around your character or someone else's, and other users can host sub-plots within the story if they get permission from the current plot host. #*This does not apply to Nano-Stories, which are shorter plots, usually one or two scenes, which usually only involve a few characters and/or some lower-scale plot. 'You are still required to get permission from the group as a whole before posting the final version of the story. #When it is time for a plot to be chosen, all users who have a plot idea will make a introductory prompt for it (a synapsis to tell others what kind of story it is, what the main conflict would be, but not spoiling the whole story). The members will vote on which story to go with. #*Users cannot host twice in a row unless given permission from the rest of the group. If your story arc is longer than a typical plot, make it known that it'll be a part 1 part 2 story. #*Idealy, we will have it so everyone has hosted a plot at least once before anyone hosts twice. Members are not required to host a plot, but they should notify if they wish not to. #*Users can colaberate on a joint story and present it together, but it will only count for one of the users' turns, and they must agree on who retains a future turn. #After a synopsis is decided upon, the user(s) will post the complete plot once it is prepared (it should be ready as soon as possible, idealy upon being selected) in the group chat, and the group will modify the plot together. #*Please aim for 4-6 MAIN characters per plot so that it doesn't become cluttered. #*As the host, please try to give attention to other members' characters. You are not required to make them the focus of the plot. This will be sorted out during the plot discussion. #*Sub-plots are allowed as well, however, sub-plots '''must be set at the same time as the main plot, and must be somehow connected to the main plot. If these critera are not met, then the sub-plot will likely be separated from the main plot and labeled as its own Nano-Story. #There must be a majority agreement on the plot before it is settled. It will then be presented to all members to make sure it doesn't conflict with anything. Once that is, the story will be placed in the MultiForce Chronological Adventures. After this, the next plot will be decided in the same format as this. If something in the plot is to be followed-up in a later plot point, please label it as FOLLOW-UP so that it can be addressed in future plot discussions. Nano-Story Rules Briefly restated, Nano-Stories... *Are brief plots that are either unrelated to the current plot, or not set at the same time as the current plot. *Usually entail 1-3 scenes, and fewer characters. *Involve a smaller-scale issue, or simply involve casual interaction. *Still must be agreed upon by the members as a whole. FINALE RULES *The finale must be a colaberation effort, and does not require there to be one host. *The finale must relate back to something that has appeared in the current season. *All users must agree on the finale plot as they form it. THE HEADQUARTERS INNER SECTION Training Room Ten interchangeable rooms with nanite-forming matter as well as non-ship-created assets to use for various training purposes in combat, education, and so on. Detention Center Twenty smaller rooms with power syphoning and other optional functions for prisoners, complete with technology copied from Zone Police Prison Collars. Cafeteria One large lounge with televisions, and endless food supplies, complete with AI chef (character to be added later potentially). Housing Rooms Twenty rooms with specifics made for the various MultiForce members to hold any and all housing. Observation Decks Six evenly-placed window-simulating sections of the base with varying visual options from artificial scenery to Multiverse locators. Information Center One large room filled with various computers for research, with in-depth recordings of MultiForce events and all potential required information gathered from the Multiverse. Mechanics Center Thirty different stalls for the creation and modification of various hardware and software, even plant-life to grow. Entertainment Center One large room with various interchangeable sections for simulations, games, movies, and so on. Preparation Decks Six quick-preparation rooms with various armory and summary-explanations, equipment at the ready for any mission. Power Cells Six back-up and six main-use Chaos-Core power cells posted throughout the base. OUTER SECTION Teleporter Ports Four main-structure transport and teleportation sections, and Two on the outer ring shielding. Shielding The Outer ring and four structures on the main-structure to protect the base and the teleporter ports. The outer ring is actually an outer sphere, but the rest of the coating is cloaked. Outer Power Cells One mega Chaos-Core power cell and two secondaries at its side. There are two sets, one on either side of the base. These mainly power protective energy barriers, mainly to deflect, destroy, or even teleport any contact matter that hits them. CURRENT MEMBERS Axel Role Axel is a mobian hedgehog with immense strength and durability for a normal mobian. He acts as the muscle of the group and loves to fight as well as to test his power against others. Abilities Axel has an unnatural ability called the Aura of Fenrir He uses as a means of defense to reflect projectiles and melee attacks but takes a tole on his overall health. He also uses a magical ability called Plasma that acts like fire. Summer Role Summer an alien that formerly watched over the entire galaxy, but now by joining the team expanded her reach throughout the multiverse. The vixen's explorer traits and abilities make her the cosmic one of the team, both in power and in navigation. Summer is likely to be the one in the group who acts as the cosmic-level GPS of the group. Abilities All Normadiens are natural planetary powerhouses, and Summer is anything but an exception to the rule. Regardless, she is more likely to use her esoteric pyrokinetic abilities in surprisingly creative and very versatile ways in battle. However, Summer has rarely been forced use her maximum effort due to not wanting to kill individuals or harm them beyond recovery. Isaac Role Isaac is the commander of the heroes of the sun, he follows a leadership role offer keeping the team together and happy, although he may not have most of the normal powers but because he is undead means he can outlast the others a lot better. By joining the multi force he believes they can spread jolly cooperation and joy throughout the land and make the multiverse a better place. Abilities Isaac is undead, and from the dark souls universe, therefore he has a different skill set than others such as miracles, pyromancies, durability, strength and more, but his main ability is his respawn, where he cannot die completely. He uses his swordsmanship and knightly skills to fight enemies and never gives up! "This is going to be fun!" -Isaac Rin Role Rin is an Identity who acts as the main constructor for the team, but also has shown herself to be an organizer as well as defacto-leader in many areas. Abilities Rin is a highly experienced Identity, with a long list of constructs she can grow from her body, shape-shifting to virtually any shape. She channels various forms of Chaos Energy for various creative purposes. She is particularly skilled in technology and as an Elder Identity has a high output of energy. Zazzy Role Zazzy's current role in the team has yet to come into play, as she is a new member. Abilities Born with unusually strong electrokinetic powers, Zazzy is well known for her specific range of energy manipulation. Including constructs, electrolocation, versions of enhanced speed/flight, and various energy based attacks. The fuzzy feline can be considered unstable and highly volatile due to her lack of control over her ever-growing powers. As a result she can be a bit of a wildcard on the feild. Mars Role Mars is a wolf of unusual fluff quality who also happens to act as a portable battery and moral support through.. Even though he is slightly abrasive so far when it comes to his dislike for Isaac and slight tendency to view murder as a viable option.. Abilities Mars is an electrokinetic whose powers are on the cusp of evolving, as such he has an unusual mastery over electricity and has shown to be capable of a wide variety of feats using electricity.. Now if only he actually diversified his usage of electricity. "I only joined because I needed a job.. This does pay right?"-Mars PREVIOUS MEMBERS CHRONOLOGICAL ADVENTURES SEASON 1 Origin (Day 1) (BRUDIKAI HOST) On Mobius 0817, the villain “The Game Master” arrived in a massive airborne ship, and began taking people from the planet to battle in a massive arena he designed for his own entertainment. The heroes Axel, Summer, Rin, and Isaac were caught up in the events, with Axel, Summer, and Isaac being taken to the arenas as Rin snuck around the ship before confronting the Game Master, battling briefly before locating the others, and the group—with the help of a newly-arrived Mahdi—defeating the villain. The ship was going to crash to the planet in the process, but the heroes managed to stop it, and push it back into orbit. The individuals decided that they should stay in contact. Each member did their part to repair the damage on the planet: deciding to turn their brief allegiance into a group of multiversal heroes. They took the ship originally used by the Game Master and transformed it into a station, a headquarters, for their new mission. Adding A Few (Day 3) (Nano-Story) With five original members already in the team, the MultiForce decided they wanted to add a few members. They hosted some trials for people who wished to join, and eventually settled on Zazzy and Mars. Rin set up some tests for the two, and while there was some damage,they were let in. Cloudy day on the Sunbro (Date not confirmed yet) (Nano-Story) Isaac wanted to find ways to hang out with the team. Feeling rather excluded with being one of the few non-mobians, and variuos other disconnects, he was made to feel a bit worse at the rejections from others to hang out with him... mainly because he had been waking people up in the middle of the night. Eventually Rin came out to see what was happening, and decided to take Isaac to a mountain-town on a local zone. There they got some food, and Rin asked Isaac about what it all made him feel so different. Isaac talked about his appearance, being technically immortal until he hollows, and other topics. Rin made note of Isaac being able to eat things, smell things, etc. Isaac replied that he liked the food very much. Eventually Isaac confessed that he had a crush on Summer from their team, asking that Rin keep it a secret. Rin agreed, though her responses were more simple and direct. Soon after, Rin asked to leave, and sent Isaac back to the base alone: remaining on the zone for some more time. The Saurian Conspiracy (Day 5) (SAREN HOST) The members of the MultiForce had been assembled to discuss two separate matters: taking care of a natural catastrophe on a zone, and finding things to populate the MultiForce HQ. Zazzy, Isaac, Axel, and Summer were sent to take care of an earthquake at a city while Rin took Mahdi and Mars to find things for the base. The team soon located the source of the earthquake, some underground silver diamond structure about the size of a house (Follow-Up). They retrieved it, and soon brought the rest of the team to help with repairs to the city. However, they soon found that the population was gone. The team were soon met by a reptile named "Vandal" who distracted their attention with a drone for them to chase in return for knowledge about the vanishing people of the city. Rin was the one to capture the drone, and when she returned, demanded a kiss from the reptile. Deciding to play along, Vandal took Rin elsewhere--out of range of the MultiForce HQ--as something began hacking into, and taking over, the base. Madhi was the only one on the base, and did what he could to stop it but was soon knocked out. The remaining members of the MultiForce were forced to take hold of the HQ as it rushed toward the planet, and stop it from impacting the city. Rin took Vandal as prisoner to the base, but apparently not well enough as Vandal used some kind of power to teleport out. Realizing that they would need to make improvements to the base, the team decided their next objective would be to reinforce and progress their headquarters. Washington Robbed Blind (Day ???) (DOODLES HOST) input The Simulator (Day 9) (STRUDEL HOST) Rin had the members available meet up at the headquarters for a training exercise. The idea was that one member would be randomly selected in a virtual environment as a pretend traitor, and the others had to figure out who the traitor was before their plan was complete. The virtual base underwent an oxygen and systems shut-down gradually as the group eventually found out that Axel was the selected traitor. Seeing how poorly the group seemed to work together, with some of the members acting less cooperative, Rin addressed each according to how well they did before telling them they’d return to the real world in a moment. The lights went out but when the team woke up, they found that their headquarters was damaged and offline. They repaired it enough to find out they were on some random Mobius. Some meteor hit the base and it crashed on to the planet, resulting in this strange mist that covered the planet. The group left the base to find answers, where they came across an empty city with these pods of people inside. They found themselves in a virtual reality version of the city that Rin had apparently been running. Apparently it had been two years since the crash, and Rin could not teleport people out of the zone, and kept people in the city virtual reality for their protection. The rest of the team were cautious about this and explored the area more and more. They found a loner in the wastelands whom they nicknamed “Trigger”. He told them that Rin was the only one who got affected by the gas, and that she was holding everyone hostage and removing their memories to make them compliant. All the while, some of the members—like Summer and Mars—are quite doubtful of Rin’s guilt, with Zazzy being the main one determined to see this through. Gradually, with Zazzy leading this investigation, the group confronted Rin about this, who of course denied this, but when drones sent by Rin attempted to take Trigger, and begin removing his memories, they were forced to battle. While Rin’s biology was changed by the mist, she retained the majority of her abilities: leaving Summer as the best chance against her. Mars has separated from the group at this point, not believing that Rin would just turn on them like that. This leaves the others to try and take on the Identity. Summer had to keep Rin busy so that she couldn’t properly activate various systems in the city to wipe out the memories of the captives and go after the MultiForce. There were still hundreds of drones on auto-pilot going after them, but Rin herself could not respond. Zazzy and Axel begin freeing people from the pods, but they’re stopped when Mars attacks them. He doesn’t respond when they try to talk him down, showing that he has had his mind altered by Rin. This makes things far more difficult, with Axel and Zazzy fighting Mars and Summer fighting Rin. Eventually Axel is taken off by Mars in the fight, and without as much distraction, Rin is able to focus more of her resources on Summer, who she begins to gradually force down. Zazzy is forced to retreat, rushing to the MultiForce base to find anything that could stop this. Rin’s forces are already on their way, with the computer saying that multiple electric pulses are approaching. Zazzy expects this means Mars, but notices that the computer said “multiple”. Quickly, Zazzy has the computer do a scan on Rin and the city she has control over, for Chaos Energy. The computer states that there are no traces of Chaos Energy. Zazzy concludes that this was why Rin couldn’t teleport, that whatever the mist did to her replaced her Chaos Energy with electricity. Mars is rushing after Zazzy at this point, leading to a lightning chase. Zazzy gathers a plan, and heads to the base’s power core. She has the computer activate a small blast toward Mars, knocking him out temporarily. She then tells the computer to set the charge so that the blast will go over the city. That’s when Rin catches up, telling Zazzy that she doesn’t know the first thing about Chaos Energy, and that if she sets off that bomb, sure it might wipe out Rin, but it’ll kill all the people as well. Zazzy replies that she had a feeling it might do something like that, which is why she had the computer set it to act more like an EMP instead. Rin tells the computer to delete the order, but she isn’t recognized anymore by the system. Rin tries to escape the base, but her short-range teleportation is being disrupted by the energy core around her. Zazzy has to fight Rin to keep her in the base just before the blast goes off. Zazzy gets out of the base, now with all the power out, to see the city go dark, and Rin’s nanites collapse. A bit traumatized, Zazzy shakily sits down, and that’s when Rin gets back up and… congratulates her? Zazzy wakes up and the base is normal again. They’re in space, and all the others are there. Rin explains that the whole event was another simulation. She figured that the team needed to actually feel like they were at risk to take it seriously, and SOME of them kinda failed, SOME of them were sweet but failed—with Rin nudging Mars with a wink—but Zazzy in particular did a good job stepping up and actually saving the day. Mars explains that Rin explained it a little before everything went crazy, so he went along with it. Summer complains a bit that that was emotionally and physically exhausting, and the team’s training is concluded. This whole situation left the members somewhat unsettled. Zazzy especially felt far more worried and intimidated by the lengths Rin went to, even if it was pretend (Follow-Up). For the day, everyone left, with Rin being alone. Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Good Category:Guides/Advice Category:Activities